


My Turn

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: joss100, Dark, F/M, One Shot, Unrequited Love, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m also a Comfortador</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Set towards the end of season 7. Drabble written for my Joss100 table, prompt 023. Vampire.

I wonder sometimes. If I was a vampire, would Buffy go for me?

I know the hyena thing didn’t quite work out- I had a bump on my skull for a week- but at least she noticed me.

And look at the guys she’s dated – the only ones she really liked were Angel and Spike. I mean, she had that thing with Riley for a while, but once he stopped taking his psychedelic commando pills and lost his superboy gig, she dropped him.

So I gotta think that it’s the bad boy vampire thing that she likes.

What else could it be?

She says she’s gonna try for a nice guy, one who won’t start killing people if they sleep together.

And look at who she chooses: Owen, Scott, Parker, Riley, Ben, who, apparently, was Glory, and Principal Wood.

Nothing but pain.

 

And who picked her up and put her back together each time? Me. I was her comfortador, her fall back, her good boy. I saved her the first time she died, and I pulled her from the brink of the Hellmouth more times than I’d like to remember.

And she’s pulled me back from the brink just as many times.

 

And here I am, attracting every bug and demon chick I can find, the house is bursting with slayers, and yet I can’t attract the slayer who matters? I’ve done the good guy thing my whole life, and it hasn’t helped.

The only thing I can think of is that I’m not bad enough for her. I’m not Vampy enough. I know she killed Ford when he became a vampire, but I think that was when she still believed in good guys.

I think she’s changed now.

I think she wants a vampire again.

I think it could be my turn.


End file.
